1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a optical connector which positions and secures an end face of an optical fiber, and backplane assembly using this optical connector.
2. Related Background Art
One of methods of connecting ends of optical fibers to each other is a method of providing a connector structure at the ends of optical fibers. For constructing the connector structure at the ends of optical fibers, components called ferrules are used as members for positioning and securing the ends of optical fibers, facilitating the positioning of the ends to each other, and maintaining the fibers in a connected state. For example, MT connectors and MPO connectors are commonly known as connector standards using the ferrules. An example of such known connectors is one described in the Publication of U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,024.
Upon connection of optical fibers their cores in the central portions thereof need to be positioned with accuracy, and in these MT connectors and MPO connectors guide holes and guide pins are used for positioning the cores to each other. A pair of guide holes are bored in a connecting end face of each connector and guide pins are inserted into these guide holes to position a pair of optical connectors. There were, however, cases wherein upon coupling/uncoupling of the connectors the guide pins damaged the periphery of the opening portions of the guide holes to degrade the connection state, thereby increasing transmission loss. The ferrule for optical connector described in the Publication of aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,024 is constructed in order to solve this problem so that a taper portion is provided around the opening portion of each guide hole.